Frozen in Time
by Voxifera
Summary: A strange ship crashes on Earth carrying a piece of Vegeta's past. She's a crucial part of Vegetasei's failure to survive and on Earth she'll reveal many secrets. K for now, I don't know if it'll change yet.


_**Summary: **_A strange ship crashes on Earth carrying a piece of Vegeta's past. She's a crucial part of Vegetasei's failure to survive and on Earth she'll reveal many secrets.

_**Author's note:**_ Hey, everyone! So, I've been searching and searching for Vegeta-sei stories and about Vegeta's life… but… I didn't find much that liked and even less that didn't have Bulma in it (no offense to anyone, just not a Bulma fan at all). So I tried and tried not to write this… but oh well, here goes. I suffer from writer's block, bussy-ness, and procastination, so bear with me! And if you like, reviews always inspire me, even bad ones... haha, so don't be afraid to hate or love, flame or water, whatever.

_**Background information: **_Vegeta was born 732 A.D. and Vegetasei was destroyed on 737 AD. But, for my story to work out better, Vegeta was 15 when Freezer destroyed Vegetasei… I think that's all you need to know, any other changes will be revealed during the story. And if I do think of something, I'll just put it next chapter and so on.

**Frozen in Time**

Quick footsteps were heard from afar, desperate, light footsteps. A young Vegeta ran from his rooms to see who it was in such a hurry. He saw a maiden in sayian armor quickly pass by down the hall; he felt the strongest desire to follow her.

Instead he yelled, "Kalahari!", yet got no response whatsoever.

The girl, around 16 years of age, entered the Royal offices of the King. "Vegeta, I have to speak with you." Not even a bow before the King of all Sayains.

"Show respect for your King, ungrateful!" yelled a guard at her.

"Leave, everyone, leave us be," commanded King Vegeta., "What do you want?"

"Vegeta, I don't like how Freezer is behaving, we're entering into a dangerous game! Don't be foolish! He'll soon take over, you'll loose your power, and we'll become slaves!"

Suddenly she felt a sharp, small pain, King Vegeta had snapped at her.

He said, "Who are you do boss me, girl? Don't you know what I'm doing? I have no other choice, if we retreat he'll destroy us anyway. He is stronger, so until we have enough power to beat him, we'll just have to stay on his good side."

A deadly silence crept into the room, and a small quick breath was kept by Kalahari.

"My King, I've reach Super Sayian."

An even deadlier silence was felt, and King Vegeta's expression was indescribable, a mixture of horror, shock and amazement. But it was followed by disappointment.

"Impossible, liar, impossible…" he raged.

"I know, but it is true!" exclaimed the warrior, "I was just training on Bihe, and just so angry thinking about Freezer, and what I could do, say… anything, to change what is. And then it happened…"

"Do not tell anyone of this, and head to your room, immediately."

"Yes, Vegeta."

She ran quickly out. Racing through the halls, and having her mind on what she had just revealed made her not focus enough to see the tiny body on her way, as she bumped into it.

"Kay! What the hell is going on with you!? What were you talking to my father about? Why are you in such a hurry now?"

He helped her up, as she hugged him swiftly. "I'm sorry, little one, I cannot speak of it. Go back to your quarters and I'll meet you after supper." As she dashed into her own.

That night, while Kalahari was in her room, her plans were going to change. A transparent, odourless gas entered her room. As soon as Kalahari inhaled it, she fell fast asleep, almost to an unconscious state. A few guards came in, as silent as can be, and took her away.

The next morning, Prince Vegeta woke up a bit worried. After last night's supper, he didn't meet up with 'Kay' like she had promised. So, he got up quickly, got dressed and sought after her. But he arrived at her door, knock on it and there was no answer. "Strange," he thought, and he typed the code to get into the room and found it empty. It was early, but Kalahari usually stayed up late and got up early. Anyway, he went to the dinning room, to the gardens, to the springs, the forest… Nothing. "Very strange," he wondered. He couldn't ask his father just yet, or anyone for that matter, so he decided to keep it to himself for a few days, in case Kalahari would show up later in the day or tomorrow, perhaps.

The night before, King Vegeta had ordered a few guards to capture Kalahari. He realized the Freezer situation wasn't going exactly in the favour, but he figured that it was only a matter of time before the balance would tilt on their side. When Kalahari had informed him of her newfound power, he knew that she was thinking of taking Freezer on by herself, and that would simply ruin everything. He decided to capture her, so she wouldn't ruin everything, according to him… Of course, he couldn't just order some guards to beat her down, what if she told the truth about being a Super Sayian? Then it would have really been chaotic. No, this had to be taken care of silently, quickly. He ordered a few of his most trusted guards to put her to sleep, and place her in a sleep capsule.

These actually were ships in which Sayians transported themselves for long journeys, so they released a powerful gas with all the nutrients needed to survive so they could sleep through the whole journey and not be worried about food, it was like a hibernation capsule. King Vegeta figured that this was the best way to keep the female sayian at bay, and when he needed her to overthrow Freezer, she'd be there.

It had been days since Vegeta had seen Kalahari. He knew she couldn't have gone anywhere planned for that long and not say goodbye to him. Finally, he decided to go ask his father.

"Father, where has Kalahari gone to?"

"She's left, but maybe she'll be back. She had to go for a while. You'll be assigned a new tutor next week."

"Yes, father," he didn't dare ask any further question regarding the unseen sayian.

A few weeks passed and the Sayian Prince began to think less and less of his lost friend, and began to train with Freezer's henchmen and scholars. He became a lot more involved with Freezer as Freezer's reign of terror over the Sayians came to a climax.

A few days before the destruction of Vegetasei, King Vegeta had ordered a few select baby sayians to be sent out to different planets. What he didn't count on was the ineptitude of some of his personnel, as they not only sent a few babies of to space, but a pod carrying a sixteen-year-old sayian named Kalahari.

_**Post Scriptum:**_ So there's the very first part. It's late, if it wasn't I would have probably written more, but hopefully, I'll keep writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
